


You Will Always Be My Princess

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes Ron to meet her parents. A particular picture catches Ron's eye as he's sitting in the living room with Mr Granger, and kicks himself for being so stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Always Be My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey! So...ROMIONE ONE-SHOT! XD I own nothing and no one you recognise. Please review XD

**Ron**

"Ron, my house is, about, ten minutes away. Can we please just leave the car here and walk?" Hermione laughed.

"Walk! Are you forgetting that..." I started to ask, walking towards her, away from the flying car dad had recovered from the Forbidden Forest.

"No, I haven't forgotten that I'm a witch or that you're a wizard. Because _someone,_ Ronald Weasley, won't let me forget."

I smiled, taking hold of Hermione's hand and pulling her closer. Hermione giggled slightly. We were standing outside number twelve Grimmauld Place. After the battle...Harry, Hermione and I would sometimes come back and...talk. Harry had disappeared upstairs when Hermione and I had left. I pressed my lips to Hermione's head.

"Lead the way Chestnut." I grinned.

Hermione's hand tightened around mine as she dragged me down the road. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Stopping outside the front door of Hermione's house, my heart started to race slightly.

"You ready?" Hermione asked

I squeezed her hand gently.

"As I'll ever be." I replied.

Hermione nodded. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, and pulled me inside.

"Mum? Dad?" she called.

"In the living room honey." Mrs Granger called.

"Come on." Hermione whispered, a nervous smile on her face.

Still having hold of Hermione's hand, she pulled me along the hall and into the living room. Her parents looked up.

"Mum, dad...this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley." Hermione told them.

Mr Grange stood up, and extended his hand. I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Ron. We've heard a lot about you." Mr Granger smiled.

I felt my face grow a little warm. Mr Granger let go of my hand, and I looked to Hermione.

"Not my fault. They asked questions." Hermione giggled nervously.

I grinned at the girl beside me. After everything we've been through, she still gets nervous over the little things. One of the reasons why I loved her so much.

"Aw, my baby girl, all grown up." Mrs Granger sighed happily, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Mum, please don't." Hermione groaned.

I stifled a chuckle.

"Shut up." Hermione smiled.

I raised my free hand in defence. Both of us relaxed and sat down.

* * *

Hermione and her mum disappeared into the kitchen after a while, leaving Mr Granger and I in the living room. I looked around the room. There were lots of pictures around the room. Muggle picture were strange...they didn't move. One caught my eye. It was one that sat on the small table beside the sofa I was sitting on. It was of a little girl with bushy brown hair, chestnut coloured eyes, and a huge grin. She was wearing a long blue dress and a blue headband. I couldn't stop myself from smiling and looking at the picture.

"Cinderella was, and still is, Hermione's favourite fairytale."Mr Granger said, causing me to take my eyes off of the framed picture. "When she was little she kept saying that she wanted to be a princess when she grew up."

Oh...it wasn't an illness. I said that her favourite... Ok, I was stupid. I was so stupid. I was about to reply to Mr Granger, when Hermione and her mum walked back into the room. I decided then I'd make it up to her.

* * *

Later that day, when Hermione and I were back at The Burrow, I snuck out of the house, and apparated in an alley near a muggle book shop. I was in and out in five minutes. Good thing I remember my muggle money. Back at home, I stayed outside. Reading. The book was short, and didn't take me long to read. As soon as I was done, I ran into the house, ran into my room and chucked the book onto my bed, jumped back out and sprinted down the hall. I stopped outside the room Hermione was in, knocking on the door. I heard muffled footsteps walk across the room and open the door. As soon as the door was open, I walked in, shutting it behind me. Turning back round to face Hermione, I pulled her close and kissed her.

"You will always be my princess." I whispered.

Hermione blushed slightly.

"My dad told you didn't he." Hermione said.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "That I thought Cinderella was an illness."

"You didn't know."

"But I do now."

"Yes you do."

I rested my forehead against hers, staring into those beautiful chestnut eyes.

"You know, I haven't read that story for years." Hermione mused.

"Well, if you want to read it I kind of...bought it." I smiled, my face growing warm again.

"You did? Why?"

"If it's something you like...I want to know what it's about or what it is...especially if it's something muggle."

Hermione grinned, like she did in the picture I had seen earlier that day. That was one of the many moments when I knew I was going to marry her someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
